


After Battle

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Word Prompts, Post Battle Of Anaxes, Post-Battle, Post-Campaign, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Snuggles with Anakin
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 35





	After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Self Prompt "Snuggles"

Anakin's skin was always hot to the touch, a good way to keep yourself warm on cold nights. 

After relieving some tensions on both of their parts, They snuggled close together. 

Rex and Anakin were both sweaty and exhausted after that, their activity draining them of any strength they had left after the long, hard campaign on Anaxes. 

They started out with Rex resting on Anakin's chest, but their legs and arms ended up a tangled mess and their bodies were pressed together in a wierd, twisted way. Despite the position, they both slept, snuggled as close together as possible.


End file.
